mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Spike/Gallery
Season one Spike before he delivers Celestia's reply to Twilight S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Spike belches the two tickets S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Spike Blush S1E4.png|Applebuck Season Spike hiccuping scrolls away S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Sweet Mustaches S1E6.png|Boast Busters Angel takes on Spike S1E7.png|Dragonshy Spike scared of zombies S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Spike parasprites wake up S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Spike chuckling frozen lake S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Spike wearing a Viking helmet S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Spike wants to stay with Rarity S1E20.png|Suited For Success Spike distracted by Pinkie S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Twist Talent Show S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Manly Spike stood holding sword S1E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Spike's Rarity T-shirt S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Pinkie and Spike S01E21.png|Over a Barrel Spike bakes the pies S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Infant Spike S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Spike with the ruined book S1E24.Png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Spike admiring himself in a mirror S1E25.png|Party of One Spike Powerslide S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Spike burping up letter S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Spike burping S02E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Spike snap out of it! S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Spike blank stare S2E4.png|Luna Eclipsed Spike Hold It S2E5.png|Sisterhooves Social Spike with a book S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Spike worried S2E07.png|May the Best Pet Win! Spike being a reporter S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Spike becoming greedy S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess By hatred S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Spike holding up letters S2E13.png|Baby Cakes Rarity whatever S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Spike flexing a muscle S2E16.png|Read It and Weep Spike with an ice cream S2E20.png|It's About Time Spike touching the mirror S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Spike holding notebook showing some pegasi absent S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Spike Photo S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Spike playing with figurines S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Spike and the rings S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Spike 'Oh no she wasn't' S3E01.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 1 Spike alarmed S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 2 Spike without popcorns S3E03.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Rarity & Spike sweet smelling food S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Spike showing the book to the ponies S3E05.png|Magic Duel Spike the Zippo S3E8.png|Apple Family Reunion Spike is happy that Rarity's eating his pie S3E9.png|Spike at Your Service Spike sees and describes Discord S3E10.png|Keep Calm and Flutter On Spike with a helmet S3E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Spike, CMC, and the pets hiding S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play Spike still sleepy S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure My Little Pony Equestria Girls Main 6 arrive at Crystal Empire EG.png Pinkie Pie jumping up and down EG.png Applejack "no reason to fret" EG.png Rarity frantic "Twilight!" EG.png Spike with Twilight's bag EG.png Twilight about to take flight EG.png Twilight attempting to fly EG.png Twilight crashes on the ground EG.png Twilight and Spike in Empire bedroom EG.png Spike holding a pillow EG.png Twilight is worried EG.png Twilight "now that I'm a princess" EG.png Spike "that would be awesome!" EG.png Twilight "no it would not!" EG.png Twilight "this crown and these wings" EG.png Spike reassures Twilight EG.png Twilight and Spike "big day tomorrow" EG.png Spike falls asleep EG.png Spike in bed one eye open EG.png Spike sleeping soundly EG.png Sunset knocks over lamp EG.png Spike jerks awake EG.png Twilight's friends spring into action EG.png Main 6 and princesses in throne room EG.png Twilight and Spike hearing Sunset's story EG.png Spike holding fake Element of Magic EG.png Luna speaking in the mirror room EG.png Twilight, Spike, RD, and Fluttershy listening to Luna EG.png Princess Celestia "the importance of your task" EG.png Twilight listening to the princesses EG.png Twilight walking towards the mirror EG.png Girls and Spike listening EG.png Twilight's friends and Spike looking concerned EG.png Standing around the mirror EG.png Twilight about to go through the mirror EG.png Twilight leaving through the mirror EG.png Spike anxious EG.png Spike follows Twilight through the mirror EG.png Spike joins Twilight 1 EG.png Spike joins Twilight 2 EG.png Spike spins through the vortex EG.png Spike as a dog EG.png Twilight looking at her hands EG.png Twilight screams after becoming a human EG.png Spike scratches himself EG.png Twilight hyperventilating EG.png Twilight on all fours EG.png Spike "like you, only not you" EG.png Spike covers Twilight's mouth EG.png Twilight and Spike "where are we" EG.png Twilight and Spike outside the 'castle' EG.png Twilight running like a pony EG.png Twilight and Spike getting strange looks EG.png Twilight embarrassed EG.png Twilight trying to keep balance EG.png Spike mentions Twilight's "pesky wings" EG.png Twilight glares at Spike EG.png Twilight and Spike enter the school EG.png Twilight and Spike in empty hallway EG.png Twilight and Spike looking at 'artifacts' EG.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in crowded hallway EG.png Twilight crawling on the ground EG.png Twilight tripping up EG.png Twilight, Flash, and Spike in hallway EG.png Spike "I don't think this is a castle" EG.png Twilight walking nervously through hallway EG.png Spike worried face EG.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in hallway EG.png Twilight observes eco kids EG.png Twilight "I don't get these funny clothes" EG.png Twilight walks by Photo Finish EG.png Scootaloo nearly crashes into Twilight EG.png Twilight and Spike puzzled EG.png Twilight "what a strange new world" EG.png Spike growls angrily EG.png Students afraid of Sunset Shimmer EG.png Twilight Sparkle introduces herself EG.png Human Fluttershy point of view EG.png Fluttershy meets Spike EG.png Fluttershy and Spike "he's so cute!" EG.png Fluttershy feeds Spike a dog biscuit EG.png Spike eats dog biscuit EG.png Fluttershy confused EG.png Nervous Spike and Fluttershy EG.png Fluttershy tells Twilight about the crown EG.png Fluttershy petting Spike's head EG.png Fluttershy "third door on your left" EG.png Twilight and Spike "pets on school grounds" EG.png Twilight talking to Spike EG.png Twilight drawing too much attention to herself EG.png Twilight biting lip EG.png Determined Twilight and Spike EG.png Twilight "I have no idea!" EG.png Spike smacks Twilight's head EG.png Twilight and Spike enter the gym EG.png Twilight and Spike hear "incoming!" EG.png Twilight and Spike falling streamers EG.png Pinkie Pie inflating yellow balloon EG.png Spike playing with a balloon EG.png Applejack drinking apple cider EG.png Applejack, Pinkie, and Twilight in the gym EG.png Pinkie bouncing on large balloon EG.png Twilight vs Sunset EG.png Twilight vs Sunset 2 EG.png Twilight and Sunset "and her little dog too" EG.png Twilight "it's MY crown" EG.png Twilight and Sunset "whatever" EG.png Spike barks at Sunset Shimmer EG.png Spike "is that a threat?" EG.png Twilight vs Sunset 3 EG.png Sunset "the first thing about fitting in" EG.png Depressed Twilight and Spike EG.png Twilight and Spike "do some research" EG.png Twilight, Spike, and Cheerilee in the library EG.png Twilight carrying stack of books EG.png Twilight holding book in her mouth EG.png Twilight thrown back EG.png Spike has an idea EG.png Twilight and Spike bed of books EG.png Twilight sits on bed of books EG.png Twilight and Spike "it's perfect" EG.png Spike cute panting EG.png Twilight scratches Spike's head EG.png Spike excited "there's a Rarity here?!" EG.png Spike concerned "not so much" EG.png Twilight and Spike library nighttime EG.png Twilight holding Spike close EG.png Twilight and Spike in the library EG.png Twilight tells Spike to get in the bag EG.png Optimistic Twilight and Spike EG.png Twilight Sparkle calming breath EG.png Twilight and Spike in the hallway EG.png Twilight Sparkle hopeful grin EG.png Students laughing at Twilight EG.png Twilight and Spike worried wondering EG.png Twilight walking past students EG.png Twilight and Spike arm yank EG.png Rarity takes Twilight's measurements EG.png Rarity rifling through her bag EG.png Rarity takes out green blouse EG.png Rarity disguises Twilight EG.png Twilight in Rarity's disguise EG.png Rarity pokes Spike's nose EG.png Human Rarity and dog Spike EG.png Rarity and Spike "so adorable" EG.png Rarity suggests a rabbit disguise EG.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Fluttershy arguing EG.png Spike ducks inside Twilight's bag EG.png Rainbow Dash talks with Twilight EG.png Rainbow Dash agrees to help EG.png Main 5 and Spike scoreboard two-zero EG.png Rainbow Dash juggles the ball EG.png Twilight soccer ball meets face EG.png Twilight Sparkle running clumsily EG.png Twilight's friends and Spike cheering EG.png Spike sleeps on Rarity's legs EG.png Twilight we just accidentally EG.png Main 6 and Spike in the sweet shop EG.png Applejack explains the situation EG.png Twilight's friends thinking EG.png Rarity "I'VE GOT IT!" EG.png Twilight and friends curious EG.png Rarity with friends "obviously very different" EG.png Spike in love EG.png Spike starting the music EG.png Spike sitting in Twilight's bag EG.png Twilight slinks to the floor EG.png Spike tell them the truth EG.png Twilight and Spike in the mirror EG.png Twilight petting Spike EG.png Spike jaw hanging open EG.png Spike speaks "pretty much spot-on" EG.png Spike talking to Twilight's friends EG.png Spike actually a fire-breathing dragon EG.png Fluttershy talking to Spike EG.png Spike sitting next to Rarity EG.png Spike "maybe later" EG.png Spike "see? told you" EG.png Twilight and friends in the ruined gym EG.png Twilight "if we work together" EG.png Twilight carrying brooms EG.png Rarity sweeping and lovestruck Spike EG.png Spike in front of a mirror EG.png Spike trying on a mustache EG.png Spike trying on another mustache EG.png Twilight admiring her friends' new fashion EG.png Rarity guiding Twilight towards a dressing room EG.png Twilight's friends wait for her EG.png Twilight's friends walk towards her EG.png Twilight and friends dancing at Fall Formal EG.png Main cast nervous at Fall Formal EG.png Twilight and friends ecstatic EG.png Snips and Snails kidnap Spike EG.png Sunset Shimmer holding sledgehammer EG.png Snips and Snails restraining Spike EG.png Sunset tells Snips and Snails to release Spike EG.png Sunset Shimmer demands the crown EG.png Twilight and Spike big gasp EG.png Twilight making her choice EG.png Twilight makes her stand EG.png Sunset reaching for the crown EG.png Spike runs off with the crown EG.png Snips and Snails running after Spike EG.png Sunset corners Spike at the door EG.png Sunset Shimmer racing toward Fluttershy EG.png Twilight and scared friends EG.png Spike licking Twilight's face EG.png Twilight holding arms out EG.png Twilight hugging Spike EG.png Twilight and Spike looking in the crater EG.png Spike as a Dog in EG.png Happy Spike "those are my girls!" EG.png Spike disbelieving face EG.png Annoyed Spike "seriously?" EG.png Dog Spike annoyed EG.png Rarity thinks Spike is adorable EG.png Photo Finish takes picture of main cast EG.png Main cast photo "this is our big night" EG.png Princess Twilight and winking Spike EG.png Spike pops through the portal EG.png Twilight and Spike returned home EG.png Main cast and Cadance walking in the palace EG.png Twilight and Spike "how did you know?" EG.png Bashful Twilight and Spike EG.png Princess Twilight holding Spike close EG.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Watching Twilight's flight training S4E1.png Twilight Sparkle "doesn't feel right" S4E01.png Twilight flying S4E1.png Twilight flying over her friends S4E01.png Pinkie Pie "that WAS a big finish!" S4E01.png Twilight in stained glass S4E1.png Rarity and Twilight "captured your regality" S4E01.png View of the ponies looking at stained glass portrait of Twilight S4E1.png Rest of mane six looking at Pinkie S4E1.png Fluttershy unwanting to miss train S4E1.png Main characters approaching Twilight S4E1.png Applejack talking to friends S4E1.png Twilight and friends amused by Pinkie S4E01.png Main characters at the Train Station S4E1.png Rarity 'and you will be back' S4E1.png Rarity discussing Twilight's appointment S4E1.png Main five in group hug S4E1.png Pinkie pouncing on Twilight S4E1.png Twilight "I feel like I'm missing something" S4E1.png Mailpony S4E1.png Spike reading letter S4E1.png Twilight and Spike surprised S4E1.png Twilight 'but I am... I just know it' S4E1.png Spike checking a checklist S4E01.png Spike checking a checklist 2 S4E01.png Spike 'We're way ahead of schedule!' S4E01.png Twilight flying down S4E01.png Twilight having trouble landing S4E01.png Twilight 'So do I' S4E01.png Spike 'The Celebration isn't until the day after tomorrow' S4E01.png Spike 'We could still fit in a quick trip to Ponyville...' S4E01.png Spike '...finish off these last few things...' S4E01.png Spike 'That would be nice, Spike' S4E01.png Twilight worried S4E01.png Twilight worried 2 S4E01.png Twilight worried while flying S4E01.png Spike watches Twilight fall onto floor S4E01.png Spike '...so that's a 'no' then' S4E01.png Twilight facing Spike S4E01.png Spike 'Your highness' S4E01.png Spike bowing down to Celestia S4E01.png Spike and Twilight bowing down to Celestia S4E01.png Spike and Twilight looks up at Celestia S4E01.png Celestia excited about the Celebration S4E01.png Twilight and Spike feel bad for Celestia S4E01.png Princess Celestia "it must've been difficult" S4E01.png Mailpony with another letter S4E01.png Twilight's letter rains confetti S4E01.png Twilight talking with Princess Celestia S4E01.png Spike "about to call it a night" S4E01.png Spike takes out the checklist S4E01.png Spike talking in his sleep S4E1.png Worried Princess Twilight and yawning Spike S4E1.png Twilight and Spike "middle of the night" S4E01.png Twilight and Spike "could be morning" S4E01.png Day and night together S4E1.png Spike and Twilight observing the day and night sky S4E01.png Royal Ribbon "Princess Twilight will know!" S4E01.png Twilight, Spike, and Canterlot ponies S4E01.png Royal Guards closing double doors S4E1.png Twilight and Spike gasping S4E01.png Twilight talking to royal guards S4E01.png Twilight and royal guard "vanished!" S4E01.png Twilight watches Spike faint S4E01.png Royal guards bowing to Twilight S4E01.png Spike fainting again S4E01.png Twilight and royal guards "continue the search" S4E01.png Twilight giving commands to Royal Guards S4E1.png Twilight and Spike "way to take charge" S4E01.png Shocked Twilight and fainting Spike S4E1.png Twilight and Spike dash through Canterlot S4E01.png Spike "another way to get to Ponyville" S4E01.png Twilight catches Spike with her wing S4E01.png Twilight remembers she can fly S4E01.png Twilight and Spike take off S4E01.png Twilight and Spike flying S4E1.png Twilight and Spike flying to Ponyville S4E01.png Spike buckles his seatbelt S4E01.png Twilight and Spike "almost there" S4E01.png Twilight dives toward the library S4E01.png Spike on Twilight's back S4E01.png Spike slams into window S4E01.png Spike happy and Twilight unamused S4E01.png Twilight nervous and Spike about to crack S4E01.png Spike blurts out "they're missing!" S4E01.png Twilight and friends "strange weather patterns" S4E1.png Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Main six in the everfree forest S4E2.jpg Main cast venturing through the Everfree Forest S4E2.png Discord with Twilight Sparkle & Spike S04E02.jpg Twilight Sparkle, Discord and Spike S4E2.png Twilight and Spike "you sure about this" S4E01.png Elements removed from necklaces S04E02.png Mane six happily back together and hugging S4E2.png Necklaces without Elements S04E02.png Castle-Mania Twilight and Spike at the old castle S4E03.png Miscellaneous Spike (from Hubworld's initial web page).png|From Hubworld's initial web-page. Canterlot Castle Spike 1.png Canterlot Castle Spike 2.png Canterlot Castle Spike 3.png Canterlot Castle Spike 4.png Canterlot Castle Spike 5.png Canterlot Castle Spike 6.png Teacher for a Day - Spike's profile.png|Meet Spike. spike color page halloween.jpg Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Spike dragon.jpg|Spike's Nightmare Night costume. 2010 Toy Fair prototypes.jpg|Gift set that comes with Spike. Spike Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png|From the Flash game Card Creator. Spike "Ambition" poster from ComicCon 2012.jpg|Spike motivational poster Category:Character gallery pages